Arin
Main= Information Arin is a snobby teenager that is the cross between a bird and a greyhound dog. He is never friendly to anyone, but he has a personal reason for that. His mom and dad got a divorce when he was 8 years old and ever since his dad hasn't been the same. This is one of Arin's problems. Facts *Arin was named after Arin Hanson from GameGrumps Arin.png Commission objection by hardstylezoomy-d9u6x2i.png|Commissioned from Zy Thewildhyper head shot commission by crossy bones-d9wsxx5.png|Commissioned from a snort on dA (Trust me you don't want to commission them) Arin_Ref_2016.png|Arin's ref 2016 |-|Questionnaire= Questionnaire 1. What is your idea of perfect happiness? "Living alone in the city with a good job." 2. What is your greatest fear? "My dad." 3. What is the trait you most deplore in yourself? "My claws. When I try to fix something, they get in the way. They aren't really fingers." 4. What is the trait you most deplore in others? "Everyone thinks they need to be perfect and it pisses me off. No one is perfect." 5. Which living person do you most admire? "It used to be mom, but..." 6. What is your greatest extravagance? "I bought a lot of old bikes recently. My dad didn't like that..." 7. What is your current state of mind? "To run away." 8. What do you consider the most overrated virtue? "Good health haha." 9. On what occasion do you lie? "Probably everyday." 10. What do you most dislike about your appearance? "..." 11. Which living person do you most despise? "My dad." 12. What is the quality you most like in a man? "I have no clue. Maybe their strength?" 13. What is the quality you most like in a woman? "Their motherly nature." 14. Which words or phrases do you most overuse? "I don't know. Maybe the word 'fuck'." 15. What or who is the greatest love of your life? "No one. They're all bitches. Plus I used to have a crush, but oh well." 16. When and where were you happiest? "When I was with my mom." 17. Which talent would you most like to have? "I would love to be a mechanic! But my claws..." 18. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? "MY CLAWS. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT YOU FUCK?" 19. What do you consider your greatest achievement? "I glided for about 10 minutes straight the other day." 20. If you were to die and come back as a person or a thing, what would it be? "I would love to come back as a bird. I would be so free and I could fly." 21. Where would you most like to live? "Violetshade... or maybe in the USA. A lot of people say that the USA is a horrible place, but I would be willing to give it a try. I have nothing else to lose." 22. What is your most treasured possession? "My mom's watch. She gave it to me a long time ago and I've treasured it ever since." 23. What do you regard as the lowest depth of misery? "..." 24. What is your favorite occupation? "Either a car mechanic or a technician." 25. What is your most marked characteristic? "The fact that I'm a hybrid. People like to point it out A LOT." 26. What do you most value in your friends? "Haha..." 27. Who are your favorite writers? "Stephen King." 28. Who is your hero of fiction? "I have no clue really." 29. Which historical figure do you most identify with? "Jermainion. He was a soldier when the humans attacked Cupeldo hundreds of years ago. He had a family and it was just all taken away from him when he was at war..." 30. Who are your heroes in real life? "..." 31. What are your favorite names? "I have a lot. Including mine." 32. What is it that you most dislike? "Too many things..." 33. What is your greatest regret? "..." 34. How would you like to die? "Fuck off." 35. What is your motto? "'You can, you should, and if you're brave enough to start, you will.' That's a quote from Steven King." Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Ectomorphs Category:Heterosexuals Category:Short-hairs